the_omcfandomcom-20200214-history
OMC Shippings
"Shipping" is another word for "couple". Here in OMC, we have three kinds of shippings, Outsider Shippings, shippings between each other, and Charrie Shippings, shippings between charries.. ("charrie" is short for "character" and are can also referred to as "ocs"). We also sometimes have Fictional Shippings, which are shippings between an Outsider and a fictional character from a book or movie or a TV programme or something. Outsider Ships Reel Reel is a ship between two people: Rawr (rawr_tehdino or blue_da_pikachu) and Seel. (cacricket) It is known as "Reel" (R'awr and S'eel) and is a very popular shipping amongst the Outsiders. Catz (abbycat209) has started a Reel fan club. Things just got Reel! (get it?) There is also a Reel fan group on dA called Reel-Shippers. Charm (furry73bouncy) was the first one to draw Reel fanart. It is on her DeviantART account, Dovewing345, titled "Reel." It is a picture of Rawr and Seel standing side by side and wearing matching Reel-themed clothing. If you want to see said picture go to: http://dovewing345.deviantart.com/art/Reel-503252435 This may be the most popular pairing in OMC! Mushus Mushus is the ship of Mushy (Mushroom1200) and Citrus (candyzandy45) it has become a well-known ship and popular with the Outsiders. There is no fanart for Mushus yet. Gliraffe Gliraffe is the ship of Giraffe (blaze2023) and Glitter (big_sparking_star). Catz introduced it to her Shipping page not too long ago. This ship is not very popular. Mewster Mewster is the ship of Mew (ilikepie585) and Master (the_nerdy_glasses). This ship isn't very popular. Fictional Ships Drace Drace is the ship of Ace (lets_talk_about_that) and Draco Malfoy, the fictional character from the Harry Potter series. It has been recognized by a few people, and there has even been a fictional crush double-date with another Outsider. Sometimes Ace refuses to believe Draco Malfoy is fictional. Like the Jayicorn/Catzfeather ship, it was made by the Outsider in the ship. This time, it was Ace. ''' Jayicorn' Catzfeather or Jayicorn is the ship of Catz, AKA Caticorn (abbycat209) with the fictional cat character from the ''Warriors series, Jayfeather. This ship was created by Catz herself and has been recognized by a few peeps. There has been a fictional crush double-date with another Outsider. >:D (See article above for more) Wintper Wintper is the ship of Outsider Super (superfuri502) and Winter the IceWing from the Wings of Fire series. It is unknown in OMC because Super, although being an Outsider, doesn't go there much anymore. Citrustripe Citrustripe is the fictional shipping of Citrus (Candyzandy45) and Graystripe from the Warriors ''series by Erin Hunter. This ship was just created outta the blue right now, so it is uknown in OMC. '''Supnardo' Supnardo is the fictional shipping of Sup'er (superfuri502) and Leo'nardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, created by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. This ship was created by a very good friend of Super's from church. This ship is very little-known to OMC. Ciro Ciro is fictional shipping of Citrus (candyzandy45) and Hiro from ''Big Hero 6. '' This ship was created by Citrus. It is uknown to OMC.